


I Love You

by Kaapp



Series: Tell Me You Love Me [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg's POV, Greg's thoughts, Internal Monologue, M/M, Unconditional Love, What goes in his mind during their fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: Greg's POV about their relationship.(Continuation of "Tell me you love me", with Mycroft's POV)





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Here are Greg's thoughts about the matter, I hope you enjoy it :)

I hate fighting with you but this time you went too far. You drove me to my breaking point. How come after all this time you still don’t trust me? Yes, I’m mad at you and rightly so! You can’t just use your connections to spy on me. I thought I had made it clear the first time. I will not have you disrespect me, my integrity or my intellect.

 

It tires me, we keep fighting again and again over the same issues. I’m sick of your over controlling behaviour. How can our relationship work when you can’t even put some faith in me? Relationships are all about trust and communication and at the moment we’re failing at doing both. I know this wasn’t your intention but I can’t conceal the betrayal that I feel for your lack of trust in me.

 

Your actions are so difficult to understand sometimes, even more to forgive. I can see the hurt in your eyes as I tell you harshly what I think. I never wanted to hurt you. But what did you expect? I forgive and forgive and forgive and you keep repeating the same mistakes. I can’t stop myself from crying out my thoughts at you. I need to express my anger, in hopes that you will finally understand. I don’t want to hurt you, love. I just want you to understand.

 

Mycroft I’m here for you but you need to open up to me if you want this- _us_ to continue. We need to learn from our mistakes. Tell me your worries, admit your fears so we can work on it together. You don’t need to monitor me or spy on me but simply ask. I’ll reply honestly. I always have and always will. I’d never lie to you because there is no point. I know you live in a world of lies, your work consists on it but you don’t have to with me. I’m the one who you can trust after a long day of work.

 

What also hurts is the fact that you think me so oblivious and stupid to not notice your doing. I may not be a genius like you but I’m a fucking Detective inspector at Scotland yard and I know when I’m being monitored. The fact that you went behind my back and put a tracker on my phone, it cuts deep. I feel like it’s me who should have never have trusted you in the first place.

 

The day we met you told me that I shouldn’t belittle myself, that I was smarter than I thought. Did you forget that? Was it just lies? After 14 months in a relationship, the doubt is still present in your head. Why don’t you fucking trust me? I never did anything to make you doubt me. I am yours now and forever, I would never cheat on you, never stab you in the back. You are the only that I want and care about. I’m trying to understand you and your insecurities but it’s not an easy task when you don’t openly tell me about it. I have to figure them out on my own, which leads to fights like this one we are currently in.

 

From the beginning, I’m fighting against invisible monsters that are eating you alive from the inside. Your biggest enemy is your brain. You overthink everything which leads to miscalculated wrong reasonings. I know you have demons, you have been hurt in the past. You placed your trust in people that didn’t value it, plus your job doesn’t help when you work among professional liars. But I hope you can see in my eyes how honest I am. I always am when it comes to you, Mycroft.

 

And when I think I knocked one of your demons down, more seem to resurface bit by bit and it strains our relationship. Sometimes I feel like I’m fighting against the wind. Its power is too strong for me to fight it alone. Sometimes I think, you do it on purpose. You want us to fail. Is it possible that you are only finding excuses to leave me? Was this all just smoke and mirrors? If what we have doesn’t make you happy, you just need to tell me. Do you want this to end?

 

I love you with all my heart but if it still isn’t enough for you, I’ll let you leave. I’m trying to mend what we have but if you don’t love me, what’s the point? I just need your word that you are willing to fight for us as I am. I’m not giving up on us, never. I won’t let your insecurities get the best of you. I love you for who you are, and I won’t let your inner thoughts ruin our relationship. You’re the only one that I want and I will never give you up.

 

This is your battle Mycroft but you don’t need to do it alone. I’ll be by your side if you let me, to help you to overcome it. After all, we are a team, aren’t we? Together we can make it better. Let’s learn from our mistakes so we can move on. I want us to work.

 

I hate fighting with you, so much.

 

I’m sorry for what I said, I was angry about what you did that I lashed out. Now that I’m calmer I only wish to hold you, heal you, kiss you. We’re on our way to recovery love, but I need you to guide me, You’re the one holding the wheel. I’m only your follower. I’ll be there for you, always by your side. I will never let you down.

 

Please say something.

 

Next time your demons appear, send them to me, I’ll teach them a lesson. I will not let them destroy us, they may hunt us down but we will lose them. I believe in us. Do you? We can’t let them win, Mycroft. We have too much to lose if we do so. Our love can only become stronger.

 

Let me love you like you deserve.

 

Free yourself from your thoughts.

 

Just feel.

 

Feel my unconditional love for you.

 

I know that you are afraid, but so am I. This is a two-way relationship, it needs work from both parts. I’m willing to help you as long as you don’t shut me out. Darling, please don’t shut me out. You can trust me. No one loves you more than I do. I can forgive your actions because I know it came from a good intention, but please listen to me when I say you needn’t worry. I’ve been proving my love, my devotion to you since day one and I’ll continue onwards. And I promise we’ll be alright.

 

Of course, I will spend the rest of life beside you. I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else. I’ll worship you till the day I die, love you like there is no tomorrow, kiss you till my lungs give out. Out of this, I’m the lucky one. Oh, how Lucky I am to share the rest of life with you. Beside the most wonderful man to walk on earth. I’d never give you up Mycroft.

 

I love you

I love you

I love you

 

I don’t and will never get tired of telling you this. Whether it’s the first thing I say to you in the morning, our voices raw from sleep and eyes mid-close, I love you,r as we say goodbye on our way to work. _I love you._ As I call you at lunch because I miss you. _I love you._ When I see you at the end of the day, after a long day of work. _I love you._ As I kiss your lips, just like now, our mouth mere centimetres apart, our breaths intertwined. _I love you._ As I kiss you goodnight when you’re the last thing that I see before sleep, _or_ as I say yes at the altar, as I kiss you in front of our whole family I whisper, _I love you._

  



End file.
